The Story of Mew Sugar
by MewMewSugara
Summary: Akasaka-san's 6 year old niece is coming to live with him. But when a new mew is created, will they be able to keep his niece safe from danger? AND will Pai go insane? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeey this is my first fanfic so go easy! If you like this story, please tell me so I'll know SOMEONE is reading this. This is a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, I DO NOT own any of the mew mews of anything like that. So, enjoy! (Creative criticism is also accepted and appreciated.)

Ichigo: "Oh man! I'm late for work again! How many times is this going to happen?...Minto is probably going to make me work overtime for this." Frowning, Ichigo ran as fast as she could to the café. When she got there, everyone was sort of anxious looking, and as she started to make excuses for her tardiness, Minto looked at her. "Ichigo, Keichiro has an announcement." Ichigo paused and thought for a brief second, and grew angry. "It's the aliens again, isn't it?" She rather growled thinking of Pai, Taruto and that annoying Kisshu. She had had just about enough of his constant taunting and flirting with her. "No, not at all!" exclaimed Keichiro, "It's got nothing to do with them!" he said shockingly happily. Ichigo stared "Then what is it?" "Yea, Akasaka-san, tell us!" exclaimed Pudding, quite impatiently. "All right, all right. My little niece, Sugara, is moving down here all the way from the other end of Japan! And on her birth day, too!" "What? You have a niece?" asked Lettuce, and then so many questions were blurted out by the girls, "When is she getting here?" "Is she pretty?" "How old is she?" "Is she nice?"

Well the story pretty much goes like this. Akasaka-san had a sister, whom he loved very much. One year, after she married and had her child, she got into a car wreck and died. This was when Sugara was only 2 years of age. Her father then became depressed, and shortly after her mothers' funeral, he committed suicide. Sugara was then left into the care of her grandparents. Akasaka-san got very upset over his sisters passing, and now Sugara was the only thing left he had of her. He rarely got to see her though; because of their long living distance they only saw each other on Christmas and a couple of birthdays. It was for these reasons that Akasaka-san was very protective of her, and they were very close. But he was even more excited because of the fact that she would be moving in with him, and he would be her permanent guardian.

"…Wow, um…that's a…sad story." Ichigo thought out loud as she thought about what she just heard. She had already changed into her work uniform. "Jeez Akasaka-san. I'm sorry to hear that." Minto shuddered. With tears already building up, Pudding stammered "To tell such a sad story and still smile afterwards is really weird, na-no-da." Ryou just looked up and stated plainly that is was because of her not being able to come last Christmas, and it's been a while. "To tell the truth, I'm kind of exited to see her too." He said while leaning casually on the wall. Akasaka-san smiled and started to speak. "Yep, and she should be here at—"There was a knock at the door. "She's here!" he exclaimed and rushed to the door.


	2. Introductions

Hey, please tell me what u think of my first chapter. I know it was a little depressing and not much happened, but it was just a background story to fill you in. The other chapters will be more interesting, I promise you! Enjoy!

Keiichiro rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a small girl on the other side. She was a little over 4 feet tall, and she looked a little like Akasaka-san. Her hair and eyes were brown, and she was dressed in a white dress that ruffled at the end and had a small ruffle design on the collar. She also wore white leggings and shoes, and Ichigo noticed she had a sharp fang that showed on her bottom lip. Behind her sat a large, black suitcase which was just as big as her.

"Sugar!" Keiichiro exclaimed. The girl, who at first looked disoriented, looked at the man and suddenly grinned widely and shouted "Uncle A!" Then all of a sudden it was one of those touching reunion scenes in a movie where the two relatives hug for five minutes. The girls didn't mind though, in fact they were very touched. Even Minto was smiling at the sight, and Pudding was about to cry, moisture building up in her eyes. When they finished hugging, she ran to Shirogane and hugged him too, as if they were siblings. "Hey Ryou!" She exclaimed, still hugging his neck. "Hey how's it been?" He said. "Good, I guess. I missed you guys!" She replied, running back to her uncle. "We missed you too, Sugar." said Akasaka-san.

"Wait, I have something to show you!" Sugara said as she ran to the large bag that was still at the door. She pulled out something white and ran to him, uncovering the small, fluffy object. "It's a puppy!" He exclaimed, rather surprised. "Yep, she's a solid white Siberian Husky! They're related to wolves you know." She said. (Zakuro looked up slightly) "That's great sweetie, but-"He was cut off by Shirogane "But we can't have dogs in the café." She looked up, still happy: "It's okay, she is house broken!" she stated enthusiastically. "My puppy Snowflake never makes any surprise accidents! I taught her myself to paw the door when she needed to go." Akasaka-san couldn't help but smile at her, "Well okay, she can stay. Just don't let her come down here during business hours." Sugara nodded and set the puppy down. "Oh and these are my employees, Sugar!" He had just remembered there were five girls standing behind him, unintroduced.

"Girls, you may introduce yourselves to her." He said smiling. Just then, Pudding jumped up. "Hi I'm Pudding na-no-da! I am excited to see Akasaka-san's niece today, I know we'll be besterest friends!" she shouted. "My name is Ichigo. I'm glad to meet you too!" Ichigo smiled. Then Lettuce walked up and said "Hi, I'm Lettuce. Pleased to make your acquaintance." And Minto and Zakuro followed. "Hi, I'm Zakuro." "And I'm Minto." Sugara smiled, she liked having all of these girls around, like big sisters. (Of which she had only one sibling, even if she wanted more.) "Well, we'll come up and help you unpack." He said, leading her up a staircase.

"She's nice." Smiled Lettuce. "Yeah, I just hope she's okay. You know, emotionally." Zakuro stated. All the girls watched as they walked up the staires.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi so this is probably were the story gets interesting and stuff. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANYTHING ELSE EXEPT THE STORY PLOT.

"Ichigo, come here." Said a stern Shirogane after the two had left. She felt a little startles by it, but they all knew it was because of the excessive tardiness. She followed him downstairs, just waiting for a lecture. As she got to the last step down, she tripped and involuntary ran trying to catch herself. When she stopped, it was because of her hand landing on a big red button. (You all know what that means…) she took a few steps back unsure of what she had done, as Shirogane walked up and his face suddenly turned to shock. "Oh man, you idiot! Do you know what you just did? You created another mew mew!" Then, the ground started to shake underneath them, like it did when Ichigo got her powers. "Oh man this is just great!" Ichigo shouted. Shirogane sighed and said, "Well it shouldn't matter too much, since this will only be a problem if the person injected with the DNA doesn't find out about the mew project or anything." Then Ichigo sighed and said "Oh, ok" as Shirogane decided to delay the lecture until the party they were having for Sugara was over.

…

Keiichiro walked her up to an empty room in which he had reserved for her. The only thing in it was a white bed and desk. "This is perfect, Uncle A!" she stated, and then noticed a small box lying on her bed. "What's this?" She walked up to it and picked it up. Then turned around to see Akasaka-san smiling widely. "Happy Birthday, Sugar!" he smiled, "Go on, open it!" She unwrapped the small box and took the lid off. There was a small snowflake pendant inside, with a silver chain attached. The pendant had water filled middle, and inside she saw little white snowflakes and a rice grain with her name on it. Her eyes sparkled at the beautiful object. She was speechless. She ran up to her uncle and gave him another hug, like the one he received shortly before.

"I love it it's the best thing ever!" she shrieked and immediately put it on. She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could he. "Now come down into the kitchen," Akasaka-san stated. "We have a huge cake for you." They smiled even more and went downstairs. The girls hadn't even seen the cake, but it was huge! With nothing but snowflakes and sugar on it to give it a sparkle affect, it was white with multicolored splashes on it. When the party was over, they all sat down to eat an afternoon meal prepared by Akasaka-san. "This is really good, Uncle A!" Sugara cheerily stated. "I made it special for my little girl's birthday. Did you like your party?" He replied. "Of course I did, it was the greatest one ever!" She couldn't stop smiling enough to notice what just happened. While they were talking, Masha just randomly appeared and spit out a Mew Pendant. As Sugara finished her sentence, all others at the table had horror struck faces. Quickly, Keiichiro covered her niece's eyes in order for her not to see either the robot or the object. "Quick, hide it!" Minto ordered. "Someone just move them!" Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo frantically picked up the pendant and layed it in her lap, while Lettuce grabbed Masha and put him behind her back. They all let out a sigh of relief, as Akasaka-san uncovered Sugara's eyes, whom was still unaware of what just happened.

Sugara simply yawned, indicating her sleepiness. "Do you want to take a nap, Sugara?" suggested Akasaka-san. "Oh yes, thank you very much." She softly yawned again. They all new she still took naps, hence her age. As Akasaka-san walked her to the room, he looked at Ryo confused, and then continued walking. Ichigo looked at him too. When Lettuce caught their glances, she had to speak "Ichigo, is there something you two know?" rather worriedly. So they told them what happened downstairs. "Well doesn't Masha only spit the pendant out when he comes in contact with the mew?" Asked Zakuro, whom was as equally confused as everyone else. "I thought so, but I'll have to look into this later. It's probably not important though…" and they dismissed it as just that. Unimportant.

Sugar went right to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow, but Snowflake was restless. She was asleep in the bag the whole time, as her owned looked at the surroundings. So Snowflake decided to explore the café. She walked out of Sugara's room and down into the basement. Looking around at all the technology, she spied something gold and shiny on the desk. The small puppy struggled, but managed to jump high enough to reach the object. When she got her mouth on it, she had the strange urge to take it to her owner. So she did just that. When she got into the room, she jumped on the bed and nudged Sugara. "Hmm? What's this?" she started to awaken.


	4. Mew Sugar!

Yeah, GOMEN! It took me so long, but I had no access to internet over the weekend so yea. Well, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

"Huh? What's that?" Sugara said as she woke up slowly. The puppy laid the object down beside her on the bed and barked. "Hmm?" she looked at the object, and decided to ask her uncle what it was. She ran down the stairs and found him in the kitchen stirring batter of some sort. "Uncle A, what is this object?" she asked. "Let me see sweaty—Ack!" He dropped the bowl all over the ground, but that was the least of his worries. She found the pendant! She can't find out about the mew mews! It was too dangerous! "Well?" she said, holding the pendant out to her uncle. "Ah um well it's just a fancy paperweight!" he stuttered. "No, you wouldn't buy a paperweight with a pink heart on it. Now I know you are lying to me." She said looking suspiciously at him. Oh no! She was figuring it out! "Um, okay, fine. It's just a decoration for the store, the girls picked it out."

"Hmmmmm, well then why were you lying to me the first time?" 'Jeez she's clever' he thought. "I ah um, it's just, aaaaa, I don't….hmmm." "Okay, now I know you are hiding something important. Well, what is so important about this little thing?" she started to get a little impatient. "Just tell me, Uncle! It won't kill me, I'm sure." 'She has no idea how incorrect that statement was.' He thought. Then suddenly, her body started glowing. "Whaa, WHATS HAPPENI-MEW MEW SUGAR! METAMORPHOSIS!" she shouted involuntarily. 'No, way.' Keiichiro thought to himself, as all the others ran in seeing what the yelling was about. As they saw what was happening, that's exactly what they were thinking as well.

Her transformation ended, and she looked shocked to death. Her hair turned white, and she grew white wolf ears and a tail. Her outfit was white leggings, a white shirt that came down to over her knees, and an overcoat that folded out in the back with a notch in it, kind of like a band coat. All this was white. She also had one white glove on, that had a snowflake symbol that no one had noticed before. Not even her. Her shoes were white (shocker) with one snowflake on each of them. She also had two fangs instead of one. Here newly whitened eyes were as wide as they could get, and so was her mouth. She looked up at her friends searching for an answer, but it hasn't until a long silence that Ryou spoke up. "Oops." was all he said. "OOPS! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Keiichiro and Sugara both screamed in unison. "This was NOT supposed to happen." Ichigo stated.

Well, I don't feel like typing the whole story, so I'll just say they explained to her everything they knew, which took about an hour. She listened intently, and believed every word. If a shiny object completely changed your looks, then anything else is possible, right? When they finished explaining, she stood a few seconds, processing all this info. *sigh "Okay, well I guess this is just more help for you guys." "WAIT!" said Akasaka-san suddenly. "I'm not so sure I want my little niece to go out and fight. She's so young, I think it's dangerous." Sugara stared at him dumbfounded. "I am not too young, Uncle! I am six, as of yesterday, and I kind of want to help my new sisters." She looked at him pleadingly, but he said nothing. "Aw, come on Akasaka-san! Let her help!" Ichigo suddenly piped up. "Yeah, it would be a lot easier to get the mew aqua that way!" said Lettuce. "And we'll take good care of her while we're out!" shouted Pudding. He hesitated for a moment, and then finally agreed, knowing how responsible they all were, and not just the older ones. He knew his little niece was more responsible than her age. "Just promise you'll be extra careful." was his last request of the decision.

Then, the computer in the basement started beeping. Ryou went down to go check it and came running upstairs. "As if on cue, it's the aliens! There in the center of the park!" "OK!" They all shouted. When they started to run, Akasaka-san stopped Sugara. "Remember, be careful." She looked at him, determination in her eyes, and said "I will."


	5. First Battle

Yes, CHAPTER FIVE! Okay, ummm this is where the aliens come in. Just, you know, FYI.

Mew Sugar ran to the park with the others, whom had transformed on the way there. She stared in awe at the other's flashy outfits and beautiful transformations. She also noticed that Zakuro's data animal was a wolf, but a grey one. When they got to the park, Sugar hid behind a tree. She decided this time she would just observe quietly. When they got there, however, there was no Chimera animal, just the aliens. It was as if they were waiting for the girls to arrive. "Kisshu, where is the chimera?" Ichigo demanded. "Oh, you're finally here, are you koneko-chan?" he said. "Well, we've been waiting, so here you go!" Kisshu motioned his hand up, and from the ground came an enormous venous fly trapper plant, only it had several vine-like tentacles.

As quickly as it appeared, it took all five girls in its vines and wrapped them tight. The girls all screamed in pain, and expected to be squeezed to death. Instead the vines ran electricity through them and started severely shocking them all. The pain was terrible. Sugar watched in horror from the tree. 'Are the battles usually so severe?' she thought to herself. After they were all shocked almost unconscious, the monster slowly lifted Ichigo in the air and opened its mouth up big. 'It's going to _eat_ her!' Sugar thought. 'I need to do something fast.' And she started quickly climbing the tree.

"Heh heh, good bye koneko-chan." said Kisshu, rather amused. Just when he was about to give the animal the final order, Sugar screamed and jumped from the top of the tree and landed on Kisshu's shoulders. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" screamed Kisshu, unaware of the 6 year old Mew on him. Taruto and Pai just stared, they were very confused. She looked like a Mew, though very young, they had no warning of another one. As soon as she landed, she started pulling at his ears and screaming "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISTER, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AROUND KILLING MY FRIENDS YOU ARE WRONG TIMES A BAGILLION!"

By now, the Mews had regained consciousness and were watching Sugara from the vines of the animal which was now also watching, confused about what to do. Kisshu finally got that there was some obnoxious kid on him pulling his hair out, and grabbed her ankle. She quickly kicked his hand with her other foot and jumped from his shoulders to Pai's head. When Kisshu finally saw her, he knew she was a Mew. She then started jumping up and down on Pai's head, still screaming, and making him loose balance temporarily. He sort of got knocked sideways which made Sugar fall on _his_ shoulders."AAAAAAAAAAH GET THIS GIRL OFF ME!" he shouted, which is rare for Pai. She decided to start punching him in the face, she wasn't really angry, she thought it was amusing. While Sugar was beating the tar out of Pai's face, and Kisshu was rubbing his head, everyone else, even Taruto, was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

After about five minutes of this nonsense, she finally jumped from Pai on to the top of a tree and looked down at everything, with wide eyes and a slight smile. "Sugar!" Ichigo yelled, still in the posetion of the Chimera animal, "Use your weapon!" "Oh, right! I have one too!" she said, remembering this. "Snowflake staff!" she yelled, and a long wand looking stall appeared in her hand. It was about a foot long, silver, with a large snowflake at the end and a circle around it. All of them stared, waiting to see what would happen, even the aliens. (Even Pai, with his good eye.) Then she yelled "Ribbon Sugar Blizzard!" and a large ice sphere appeared at the end of the staff. Then ice shards started circling it, and the sphere shot out with the shards following it. The sphere got a direct hit, while the shards circled the animal and moved in and finished it off. The Mews were released, and all of them, even Sugar, were amazed. She took a second, looking at what she did, and started laughing at how easy and fun her victory was. The Mews were looking at the aliens' dumbfounded expressions, and Pai's beat up face and well they couldn't help but out in laughter. (Except Zakuro, who just shook her head in pity of the adult, teenager, and kid who just got their butts whooped by a 6 year old.)

"We need to do research." Pai said, but they all knew he was saying "Let's go, I'm really embarrassed." With that, they teleported away, and the girls went back to the café to tell all about Sugar's first battle.

RIEVEWS PLEASE!


	6. Pai is MAD! XD

Sooooooooooooooooo…..Who likes the story so far? Anyone? Please tell me!

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY did I let her go? What was I thinking? Why don't I just dig her grave and carve her tombstone!" Akasaka-san was thinking out loud, pacing back and forth while Ryou just watched. "Dude. Seriously calm down, she'll be fine." "BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT!" Akasaka-san practically screamed. "Man, trust me. Any second she'll burst through that door and say how amazing her victory was." said Ryou, pointing at the door. The door swung open. "UNCLE HAY UNCLE GUESS HOW AMAZING MY VICTORY WAS!" Sugara said with a grin ear to ear. Ryou just smirked at Akasaka-san. "What happened sweetie?" He said, with more relief than you think. "Man, Ryou, pushing that button was a major upside!" said Ichigo as they all walked in.

And so, they all told the two men all about the adventure and every detail in between. "Oh my goodness Sugar! You really beat up Pai?" said a rather surprised Keiichiro. "Yeppers I did!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Sugar. "WELL. THAT deserves chocolate." Said Akasaka-san, forgetting what happened at the mention of that word. Sugara's eyes got as big as humanly possible. Her mouth got huge, and then Keiichiro realized his mistake. "CHOCOLATE! !" was all you heard for the next 5 minutes. They all thought they went deaf. When she stopped screaming, they looked up to see the entire fridges and cabinets' contents scattered throughout the floor, with sugar on the floor holding a rectangular box eating chocolate. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm is that normal?" asked Mint. "Um well, yes. It is." said Akasaka-san. "Oh, Akasaka-san, since Sugar's a Mew now, doesn't that mean she will work in the café?" asked Lettuce. "Oh that's right!" remembered Keiichiro. "But, she won't want to wait tables, I know!" He turned to Sugara, still absorbed in the chocolate. "Hey, Sugar, do you want to be an assistant chef?" She looked up. "YING!"

Back at the alien's dimension, Pai was pacing back and forth, and ice pack on his black eye. "How did this happen? There is only supposed to be five Mews', not six! This makes no sense; I would have seen this coming. Bah, this is just one more to worry about! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Kisshu and Taruto stared in amazement. So it was possible to drive Pai insane! The confused two were sitting on the floor, watching the show. But they weren't sure if they were enjoying it. The new Mew had shocked them two, and they also new this would be a problem. "Well, now that we know, we need to do _something_. We can't just sit here and worry about it." said Taruto. "Well, what do we know? She's a wolf, she's energetic," Kisshu paused, then rubbed his head "She's got a good grip." Pai put his hand over his eye. "And a good fist…" he said with a sigh. Then Taruto started, "She's obviously young." "THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Pai, almost screaming. "…What? She's young?" "YES YES THAT'S THE ANSWER! SHE'S YOUNGER AND MORE VOULNERABLE, AND ALSO EASY TO FOOL!" Pai was actually looking creepy, like he just found a way to rule the universe. Kisshu and Taruto were still not following his train of thought. "We can use this." Pai almost whispered, and with that he walked off to his room. A few seconds later, Taruto looked at Kisshu. "WHAT?"


	7. Pai's plan part 1

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! YES I AM PUTTING CHAPTER SEVEN UP, and I just want all of you to know, that I appreciate the reviews so far. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

The next day was very busy in the café, and the fact that Zakuro was out doing a photo shoot made it even harder. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WE SO NEED ZAKURO HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo screamed. "Don't worry, Ichigo. She should be back before work is over." smiled Lettuce, though she too was rushing from table to table. Pudding didn't even have time to perform at all. Heck Minto even had to wait a table! Back in the kitchen, Keiichiro and Sugara were both cooking cake after cake, pie after pie, exedra. "Wow, sweetie, I'm glad you came around to help out with the cooking, after all it's just me in here." said Akasaka-san smiling. Sugara looked back and smiled. "You are quite welcome _sir_. I am thankful that you let me fight with my big sisters! When do we do it again?" Akasaka-san petted her on the head and her ears and tail popped out. "Well that would be up to the aliens." he continued.

"Dudes, close the shop and tell the customers to go away forever!" screamed Ryou as he ran up the stairs. "ZAKURO TRANSFORMED AND THERE IS A CHIMERA AND THE ALIENS THERE FIGHTING!" Five minutes later the shop was empty and all of the others were very worried. All of them, except Sugara. She was jumping up and down with a grin on her face as she watched the others transform and she did too. They all headed off to save their friend. Ryou looked at Akasaka-san. "Hey, she'll be-""I know." said Keiichiro. He finally got that his little niece could handle this. She could handle it just as much as the others could. He trusted her to be safe, and she knew it.

When they got there, they saw a huge blue tiger chimera. It was shooting at Zakuro with fire breath, but she was dodging. The other mews ran up to help her, this time with Sugar not hiding. As the girls all started fighting, Ichigo noticed Kisshu. He was smirking, which was normal, but he looked like he was hiding something. He also, for once was not looking at her, but at Sugar. Sugar didn't notice though. She had glanced up at Pai, whom had flinched. She then started bursting with laughter at the fact he was still scared of her, and that he had a black eye. Ichigo just decided it was Kisshu just being Kisshu (creepy) and brought out her weapon, as did the others. They all started fighting, and after a few minutes, the three aliens landed behind a tree, without anyone noticing.

Pai pulled a black looking collar out of his pocket, and nodded at the other two. Kisshu pulled out a piece of chocolate, and unwrapped it. (AN: They think she will be drawn to sweets considering her hyper behavior, and they know she will smell it because dogs have extremely well smell sinces.) Zakuro was too busy to notice the aroma, but just as Sugar was about to jump, she did. She knew that smell all too well. Her eyes got wider, and she followed the smell, repeatedly sniffing the air. Kisshu stuck the chocolate from behind the tree of which he was hiding. They watched her get closer and closer, until she was right in front of the candy. Pai smiled to himself. "Got you now, you obnoxious little nuisance.

CLIFF HANGER I KNOW! I am writing the next chapter right now.


	8. Pai's plan part 2

I am SO on a roll today! :D Well, on wid Pai's revenge!

She was about to bite the chocolate, when she saw someone lunge at her. She ducked and noticed Pai fall to the ground behind her holding a black collar of some sort. She jumped up and turned around to see Kisshu and Taruto jump from behind the trees and run for her. She jumped and jumped off of Taruto's head. Pai got up, ran towards her and had the collar open in his hands. Jumping again she dodged, and at that time screamed for help. The others heard and looked just in time to see what would happen next. Pai looked at Kisshu and nodded. Kisshu made and flung an energy ball at her, knowing she would jump. When she did, Pai jumped and threw the collar which landed right on her neck. She fell back from the middle of the jump and landed with a thud feeling the strange collar. She didn't like it, and started to yank at it and try to pull it off. It wouldn't come off. The aliens smiled, and Kisshu looked back at Ichigo. "Looks like we'll have to play some other time, kitten." And with that, they teleported off taking Sugar with them. The Mews just stared in shock. Two main questions entered all of their brains; one- Where did Sugar go? And two- HOW ARE WE GOING TO TELL AKASAKA-SAN!

The four appeared in the alien's dimension. Sugara was still unaware of the fact she was there, still trying hard to get the collar off. Pulling, clawing, struggling all did nothing, and this worried her. Sure she was a dog, and she liked it, but she didn't like the collar. It made her feel owned, like she wasn't her own person anymore. After five minutes of the aliens just staring, waiting for her to stop, she finally sighed and looked up. When she did, she knew were the aliens had taken her, (Hence the girls telling her what it looked like.) and looked back at the aliens with a blank face. "Well, just thought you'd like to know you have just been kidnapped and are being held hostage." said Pai, still looking at her.

She seemed unphased by this comment. As she just stared right back, she thought of what to be. Pai teleported away, saying something about sending a message to her uncle. He left her with the two other aliens still thinking of how to behave. Her grandma always told her to act like a lady and be polite around good people. She thought, 'Well. These guys aren't good, and they're not even people.' Then an evil grin formed on her face. It creped the two present aliens out and they got a little scared. She knew exactly what to do. Be a nightmare!


	9. NOT a smart plan Pai

Chapter 9. I have nothing to say but this; ON WITH THE STORY!

The Mew's burst through the door, still transformed. They came up to a smiling Akasaka-san, and a relaxed Ryou. "Oh, done already? Well, Sugar, how was it? Did you beat Kisshu up this time?" Akasaka-san said, still smiling with his eyes closed. He opened them, only to see his niece missing, and A LOT of worry on the others. His smile quickly vanished and he started to breathe harder. Ryou looked up and saw this, and got just as worried, even if he didn't show. "Um, Akasaka-san," Ichigo started. The-the a-aliens-s ummm kind of w-well t-t-took her. She was kidnapped." Ichigo shut her eyes, waiting to hear screams. Akasaka-san stood there, too shocked to move. He had finally felt okay about this, when this happened. Why? Why? He started hyperventilating, then he fainted. Ryou just stood there, eyes wide open. "I'm now expecting a call from the aliens, will you please excuse me?" he said calmly, but still had a shocked face. He then ran down the stairs, the girls followed, and left the fainted Akasaka-san on the ground. (Too worried to do anything.)

The kidnapped mew just sat there, her twisted smile on her face. Kisshu and Taruto were getting more creped out by the second. Then, to their relief, Pai came back and started explaining. "That collar on you has an electric buzzer which will severely electrocute you if you leave the dimension, and also if you summon your weapon. The only reason we are not putting you in a cage is because we didn't have time to steal one, so I suggest you listen to our every command. Let me get this straight, you are our prisoner and will be treated as such. Your age has no effect on this fact." She was just staring at him with a bored expression, waiting for him to shut up.

When he finally did, she responded with this; "Okay, I understand that." Pai nodded, and she continued. "I also understand that since I was brought here against my will, I do NOT have to cooperate with you and may do as I please, you don't like it, take me home. You are in no way my family and since you kidnapped me, have no authority over me. Something _you_ should understand is that while I'm here, I can make this experience very miserable for the three of you." She then smiled, "and painful." Pai was disturbed at her strong point, and the pain threat. He didn't show it though. "Also, hence my young age, I will be needing to entertain myself, as I could die from boredom. So I suggest you be on your toes when I'm done exploring." And with that mouthful, she got up and walked away, a grin still on her face.

Pai was thoroughly disturbed now, and this time you could see it. The same goes for Kisshu and Taruto. Taruto looked at Pai and said "Aw, dude, she is going to KILL us!" Pai just shook his head quickly and tried to sound emotionless as usual. "No, she is only six. What can she do that's that bad?" he said, realizing his own point. Then Kisshu started; "But did you not _hear_ that speech? And plus, she beat you up the other day! I think we're all underestimating her and should take her advice." Kisshu as he shuddered. "Oh whatever!" Pai was annoyed at how right he was. Then he teleported off to do more Pai stuff. "Kisshu, what are we going to do now. She creeps me out!" said Taruto. Kisshu just sat there; looking scared, and finally spoke. "I-I-I'm just gonna go visit my koneko-chan." Then he promptly teleported off.

Taruto was alone, scared and slightly bored. He decided to go spy on the prisoner. Floating around the dimension, he finally spotted her observing the walls in one of the hallways. He hid behind a door and kept watching. She looked around and sat on the stony floor. Appearing to be in deep thought, she soon snapped her fingers and quickly got up and bolted down the hall, not even noticing Taruto.

He followed Sugar to the kitchen, noticing her shuffling through the shelves. Eventually she opened the one with the super glue. "Yes!" she whispered, and snatched the bottle and put it in her pocket. She turned around to the doorway and Taruto jumped back, but it was too late. She already saw him. Starting to grin again, she crept up on the other side of the wall silently. Taruto looked back around the door, wondering if she saw him, and just as he did, she jumped up and shrieked. "HEY!" Well it scared the tar out of Taruto, and he practically jumped out of his little alien skin. "WAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. Sugar just laughed. Now Taruto was annoyed. "It's not funny." He stated. Sugar, still laughing, replied "Well you deserved it, spying on people like that." She then got up. Taruto regained his fear; "Wh-what are you going to do with that?" he stuttered, looking at the glue bottle.

She looked at it, and again back up at him. With a NORMAL smile, she simply stated "Oh it's got nothing to do with you, so don't worry about it." She started to walk off, then turned back. "this time." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Honestly, her normal smile creped him out too.


	10. Explanation

Oh yes, chapter TEN! Juu chapters!

The girls and Ryou all got down to the basement and, sure enough, there was a video message from the aliens for them. Ryou clicked on the message. When he did, a video of Pai came up. "Hello Tokyo Mew Mews. This, as you know, is Pai. I would like to inform you that you newest addition has been kidnapped and is currently being held hostage against you. If you want her back alive, I suggest you meet us in precisely one week at 5:00 pm in the middle of the park, with ALL of the Mew aqua in this country. It doesn't matter how you get it, but if you don't do as I command your little Mew will be executed. That is all." And the screen went blank. They all just stared at the screen, mouth agape, wondering what to do. Akasaka-san could be heard walking down the stairs. "Ahhh wow oh man that was a nightmare." He said looking quite normal. "Uhm, where is Sugar?" Then a repeat, his eyes got wide and he fainted.

Sugara crept around the dimension, looking for the perfect object of plan. She then came upon Pai, sitting in a recliner reading a book. She waited, and waited, and waited for about 30 minutes when he got up. "FINALLY!" she 'whispered'. He was going to get a new book from the book shelf, so she only had a few seconds before he turned around. She swiftly dumped a lot of the super glue on the chair and put it in her pocket so not to be seen. Just as Pai turned around with the other book, he saw her looking unusually happy for a prisoner. She couldn't help but be grinning. He cocked an eyebrow and decided to speak. "So, little miss beat up the enemy on the first battle. How does it feel to be a prisoner?" he asked, mockingly but still emotionless. She only showed her teeth in a full smile so as not to laugh at the wrong time. He carefully walked back to his chair, thinking there was something on the ground. As he was about to turn and face his chair, she jumped up and pushed him back.

He landed with an "OOF!" and glared at her. It was then that she started her laughing fit, saying "Oh man, I hope you went to the potty recently!" His face became one of realization. "Oh man." as he noticed the glue bottle coming out of her pocket. He tried getting up, and sure enough, he was stuck. By this time, Kisshu had teleported back wondering who was dead yet. He observed the laughing mew, the glue, and the maddened red faced Pai on the chair. He couldn't help but explode either. Pai is stuck to his chair! Taruto, whom heard the noise, came in and asked "What's going on?" and was only replied with "T-the glue, and the chair with the pants and AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" by Kisshu. But, for once acting mature, Taruto didn't laugh but instead said "Can't you just teleport off the chair Pai?" Pai shook his head and pointed at the glue bottle. Taruto picked it up and read the label: SUPER STICKY ALIEN GLUE, STICKS TO WHATEVER FOR ALMOST FOREVER! WARNING: CANNOT BE TELEPORTED OFF OF. Taruto just head-smacked.

Pai had made Taruto and Kisshu lock Sugara in a bedroom and stand guard. However, they had forgotten one VERY important thing. The glue, which was still in her posetion. She knew just what to do with it. Finding a bobby-pin in Kisshu's room, she laughed to herself. "This is just TOO easy!" She walked to the door and, silently, picked the lock. Slowly opening the door, she noticed Kisshu and Taruto still standing guard, but also very board. They looked almost asleep, but they weren't. She crept up next to Taruto and, with quickness, poked him on the shoulder opposite the side she was on. He turned around, thinking it was Kisshu, and as quickly as he did had a glob of the glue all over the back of his shirt and his own backside. Turning around to face Sugara (To see what it was), he was pushed onto Kisshu's back. (Who was still half asleep up until this point.) "KIISHHUUUUU! SHE STUCK US TOGETHER!" Taruto screamed, even Pai heard it. However, for once, she wasn't laughing at the combined aliens, just smirking big. The older one woke up and began turning around to look at Taruto, but they were stuck back to back and he was just turning Taruto along with him.

With a VERY satisfied look on her face, she stated "You _really_ thought you could keep me locked in a room?" and walked away. The two were stunned, but quickly recovered enough to run to Pai. Still in the chair, he saw yet another glue incident. If Pai wasn't, well, Pai,_ he _would be the one having the laughing fit right now. The whole time they were screaming at Pai simultaneously, when they all notice a still grinning mew walk into the control room. (AKA the room with all the shiny rainbow buttons that are SO fun to push) The room with ALL their research and important documents in it. She closed the door behind her, smiling evilly one more time and locked it. The three were wide-eyed and freaking out on the inside. From the inside of the door, all she heard were screams of "GET OUT HERE" and "DON'T YOU TUCH ANYTHING IN THERE". She looked around with great curiosity; there _were_ a lot of colored buttons!

"Perfect." She said, cracked her fingers, and got closer.

THNX FER READIN THE 10TH CHAP! WILL WRITE MORE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Contact and Relief

Okays, chapter 11. I just wanna say thanks to MewMewKokoro for all the reviews. SO THANKS! On with the story!

They were all freaking out, in their own way. Akasaka-san had gotten up again and was now in the corner rocking in the fetal position. Ryou was banging his head on the computer desk, Pudding was crying, Zakuro was pacing, exedra. "Well we have to do something!" shouted Ichigo. "We need Sugar back!" Minto: "Well how do you propose we get _all_ the mew aqua in the country by a week?" sarcastically protesting. Lettuce: "We can't, it's not in our ability." Zakuro: "It wouldn't matter if we did anyways, she'd just die." Everyone looked at her, shocked that she'd say something that cold. "I mean, if we do bring them the mew aqua they'll just use it to destroy everything on Earth which includes her. If we don't, only she will die." They were all still staring at her for the same reason, but they were also thinking about how true it was. Just when they were all about to start crying, something came up on the computer screen. All: *GASP*

"!" Sugara thought out loud. She was walking in the little room, searching for the perfect thing to destroy, when she came up on the biggest computer screen ever! "Imagine how big the frog on frogger would look on this thing!" She got right up to it and sat in the chair and pressed the button that said 'on'. A huge diagram of the Earth came up, which she thought was because the aliens were studying it. She noticed a search bar with many categories such as street, city, state, country, and planet. Wanting just to see what would happen, she typed a bunch o f random numbers and letters in each bar.

When she pressed enter, screen took its focus off Earth and to another planet in which it zoomed in until it looked like she was viewing a window. A window of some random aliens' house, in which she could see everything. There were aliens there, but with big noses instead of big ears. There was one reading a circular book, and one looking like it was on some kind of computer. Instantly, they looked up at her, and started freaking out. "HI WEIRD ALIENS WHO I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" she practically yelled. One of them got up and walked closer to the screen: "AOA, KABRANDING WEM SQUACHO FLIBBERDY!" was what it sounded like to her. After that, she decided to type in her uncle's address, the café.

The odd alien was still fussing at her as she typed the address in and hit enter. The zoom went out and came back to Earth. It zoomed in all the way until she saw everyone, her sisters, Ryou, Uncle A, in the basement. Her view was where she had seen _his_ big computer screen."*GASP*" was all she heard from them as they looked at her on the screen.

"HI EVERYBODY!" she said with a large smile. "S-Su-Sugara!" they all echoed. Akasaka-san was up and right in front of the screen. "Honey are you hurt? What did they do to you? Did they scare you? What did they tell you? Don't worry we're NOT going to let you die, just hang in there!" She was just looking at him confused, and spoke up:"No uncle, I'm not hurt at all! If anything the aliens are." Then she smiled largely. He looked only a little relieved, "What do you mean?" Then she continued;"I glued Pai's butt to his chair and glued Taruto and Kisshu together." Ichigo, Pudding, Ryou and Minto all busted out laughing. Lettuce smiled a little, Zakuro head-smacked, and Akasaka-san finally looked better.

The two aliens that were NOT stuck to a chair had been banging on the door ever since she walked in. Now she heard another and so did the others. "Oh, Pai must've waddled over here in his chair." She said still smiling. "Well, don't worry Sugar; we'll get you back somehow." She only giggled back, "_Do_ take your time, I have to say I'm enjoying myself." Just then the three aliens busted the door down and when they all saw their dilemmas it only provoked more laughter. When the three looked up and saw what she did, Pai sighed in relief that everything appeared to be not-broken. Taruto couldn't see, (he was facing the other way) and Kisshu saw Ichigo laughing probably at him. "K-Koneko-chan!" he said while getting up and trying to hide the Taruto on his back. They all saw each one's embarrassment.

"Oh, well, I think I have to go now." She said still laughing. "By Uncle A!" she said as she turned the power off. When she turned around she found the aliens. One as embarrassed as possible, one scanning all the equipment looking for physical damage, and one just annoyed he couldn't see any of what happened. She crossed her arms and looked at them quite amused. "How rude to barge in on other peoples conversations like that." They just shot her annoyed glances as she walked out of the room. Pai looked back at the other two and admitted: "That girl is going to give me a heart attack."

She walked into the kitchen and started making a coconut-cream pie. They thought she was hungry, they thought she was bored. No. She wasn't gonna eat the pie. She thought it was time for a very OLD prank. While Pai Taruto and Kisshu went to look in their rooms for any traps or poison, she was finishing the pie. This made her think of Pai, not in the crush way, but in the _dessert_ way. '_Wow, if his mommy named him that it _must_ be for a reason_.' She smiled as she grabbed some string and tied it to the bottom of the kitchen doorway. Just high enough to fit a foot under it. As she waited for her victim, she hid with the pie behind the counter. She noticed Kisshu's voice. "Hey, little brat? Wherever you are, Pai found a solvent to the glue and now we are all free!" she heard him walking towards the kitchen.

Trying to contain her excitement, she peeked from the counter and just as he was about to trip and fall, she slid the pie out. Yup, he tripped. Yup, he fell in the pie. And yup, she was laughing at him. When he stood up he still had pie on his face, yet he still attempted to run after her. "Why you little BRAT!" he yelled and ran right into the wall. Taruto had seen everything since he fell, and now they _both_ were having laughing fits. At this time Pai walked in, observed the scene, and sweat-dropped. Sugara noticed him being there and now was the time her question was to be answered. "HEY PAI?" she yelled as she jumped on the counter. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. "There's something I've been wondering." She said and that fast she had her EXTREMELY sharp teeth clenched on his arm. All you heard for the next little while were screams and footsteps running around in circles. "Nope, he sure doesn't taste like pie." Sugara shrugged. Taruto and Kisshu sweat-dropped.

How did ya'll like this chapter? Was it good, was it horrible? Please let me know in a review!


	12. Sugara's Dark Side

Okays, yay I got more reviews! Thanx everyone! Chapter 12 is here.

"Well, good they didn't torture her." said Ryou, expecting as much from them. "But I don't think they'll be lying about executing her, we still need to do something." Akasaka-san was not freaking out, surprisingly. He was standing there smiling like none of this had happened. "You guys, we don't need to worry about it." The others looked at him confused. "We can't do anything number one, and two, she knows what she's doing." They still weren't following him. He saw this and the last thing he said before leaving the room was "She'll drive them insane before the week is out."

Sugara had ran off and hid somewhere after the Pai and pie incident. They had to look for her; 1) Pai thought it'd be a good idea to get information from her and 2) They got a prison cell for her and needed to make sure of no more pranks. She knew they were coming for her, and if she wanted could've stayed hidden forever. But she also was having too much fun to do that, and their dimension place was BIG. While she was in the greenish place she gathered up a bunch of pieces if the pillars there. She got bored of hiding quickly and went back to the large hall that contained all of their rooms.

She found a garage-like room and took some oil stuff, a hammer, some sticks of dynamite, and a book she found. She didn't bother to look in it, she just took it. It was pink with hearts and strawberries all over it. It said KITTEN in large cursive letters. She snuck into Pai's room where she would hide this stuff until she needed it, but opened the book. "…..What the heck is this?" she almost shouted as she looked and saw nothing but pictures of her 'sister' Ichigo. Some from Christmas, some from the beach, and some from fighting. There was one on a different page that had Ichigo kissing someone but they were replaced with a drawing of who she took to be…."KISSHU!" she was wide eyed, but then had a large evil smile.

Taking the book behind her back, she found Kisshu looking in the kitchen cabinets for her. "Oh Kiiiishuuuuuu!" she sang. He got up and turned around looking at the ground for another pie trick, and saw nothing. Lowering his defense all he said was "What?" She walked up to him slowly, trying to keep her 'friendly' smile on her face. Then she jumped up and smacked him good on the cheek. "Ow! Wha-what the-"Then she did it again. "HEY! QUIT IT!" Still looking at him, all she said was "No, I don't think I will." and did it one more time. Now he was mad. He was about to grab and choke her but was stopped by a big pink book that no one was supposed to know about. She said "Explain this." and started tapping her foot. He stood there shocked for a minute and finally screamed "HEY WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?" and started chasing her around the room. "I'm gonna go show this to PAI!" she taunted, and started running to the control room. "What? NOOOOOO!" and high-tailed it after her.

She started banging on the door:"PAI PAI PAI PAI PAI PAI GUESS WHAT!" and just as Kisshu got there the door opened. "What?" he muttered. She handed the book to him and he looked through it, nothing on his face. "Thanks, I can use this for manipulation later." He looked at Kisshu, who was standing there scared to Pai. He then gave Sugara the death stare. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Pai then started talking again "Now, Sugara, will you come with me?" she followed, not really caring about where she was going. Pai looked back at Kisshu, who was giving him the 'IT WAS THAT EASY?' look. They walked into a large room with a big cage in it. She didn't notice, she was thinking about how to use the stuff she hid in Pai's room, until she was shoved into the cage and it locked behind her. She turned around rather shocked she didn't notice the cage before. She saw Pai, Kisshu, and now Taruto, the younger two grinning. "How do you like it? Pai picked it out just for you, so now you can't get out and do any more stupid stuff." was Taruto's explanation. Then Pai started "Okay, little miss. Since you are a prisoner you will now be treated like one. Now, we are going to get some information out of you whether you like it or not." She only folded her arms and said "Oh yeah and just _how_ are you going to do that?" Pai only asked the first question. "Where are you keeping your mew aqua?"

She only sat down cross legged and pretended to zip her mouth shut. Kisshu started with a grin "Oh I was hoping you'd do that! May I do the honors Pai?" Pai nodded and Kisshu took out a small silver whistle. "This is called pay back." said Kisshu as he raised the whistle to his mouth. Sugara only laughed, "Oh yea what are you going to do with that?" Then he blew it. No one but Sugar heard it, and it was SO ANNOYING. She only grew angry at it, but the longer he blew the worse it got. She couldn't take anymore. Pretty soon it was driving her insane! She started grabbing her wolf ears then she stood up and started screaming "STOP IT STOP IT!" and when Kisshu did it was because he ran out of breath.

She was panting hard, what just happened? She looked up at the aliens, who all had amused faces. "Well?" Pai started "Are you going to tell us _now_?" She just looked at him, still panting, and thought 'that was painful too! But I can't just tell him everything!' and shook her head no, with anger. Taruto jumped up "OH Kisshu can I do it now?" and Kisshu handed him the whistle. When Taruto blew it, he blew it hard. This was worse! Her screaming continued, but this time she opened her eyes and they'd turned red. Pai and Kisshu noticed this, and also her mouth. It started foaming! She involuntarily ran up to the cage bars and started ripping them apart, biting them off, kicking them to bits. Taruto stopped the whistle when he saw this. She was _not_ happy with them, and they knew it.

Oh man who wants to see what happens next? Anyone? HM?


	13. How it all ended

A bridge to this cliff hanger.

She finally caught her breath when she finished destroying a portion of the cage and looked back at them with the death stare. Her mouth had quit foaming but her eyes were still red as Ichigo's hair. They all prepared for death as she ran up to them, but kept running past them. She ran to the things in Pai's room and picked them up. Her anger phased off quickly as she thought of revenge for their revenge. "Mwahahahaha….you'll be sorry…..you will." As she picked up the dynamite she lit it with a lighter and left it in Pai's room as she ran out and closed the door. She ran into Kisshu's room and started banging holes in is wall with the hammer. She went to his bed and knocked the bed legs half off. Then she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a moldy sandwich (wearing a glove) and rubbed it all over Taruto's room wall. She went back and got some steak sauce and dumped it into Taruto and Kisshu's bed.

She went into the hall and poured the oil on the floor and took the pieces of pillar and walked back into the room where the aliens were still in. They were too shocked and scared to move. "Heeey guys." she sang in a mischievous tone. They turned around and saw her standing there, tossing a rock up and down in one hand. Sugara threw it and it hit Kisshu square in the face. (Right where she slapped him multiple times.) Forgetting his sacredness, he got mad and was about to chase her when Taruto and Pai grabbed his arms and reminded him. Regaining his fear, she threw another one at him in the same place. "ALRIGHT YOU BRAT GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" She got more satisfied by the time she threw one at Taruto and _he_ was mad at her. Pai had to grab their shirts to get them to stay put. "Let us go Pie! I want to kill her too!" screamed Taruto. "No! She'll kill _you_!"said Pie. "Now I want both of you to st-"*BOOM* they just looked at her. "Oops! Looks like the dynamite went off!" she said with a happy smile. Now they all were running to their rooms to see the damage.

They ran past her and slid fastly down the hall only to hit the wall at the end. They each went into their rooms.

Taruto went in his and immediately smelled the foul sandwich all over his wall. "OOOOOW GROSS WHAT IS THAT?" he yelled covering his nose. Then he noticed the foul blue mold on his bedroom. He just sat on his bed to think when he felt something on his pants. "What the- aw man STEAK SAUCE!"

Pai ran into his room to find everything in it blown up and black. He just fainted.

Kisshu ran to find holes in every wall of his room. "Oh man." He whispered as he sat on his bed. It broke immediately. Also feeling the strange substance on his bed as Taruto, he got up and looked at his broken steak sauce covered bed.

The two ran to find Pai on the floor in his room. He was quickly revived, and when he woke up, Sugara walked into the doorway with a smug grin and leaned on the door. Her arms were crossed and her eyes seemed to be saying 'Had enough yet?'

….

At the café, they had been closed since the Sugara incident just yesterday. They were just cleaning, over and over again. Ryou was reading a magazine, Keiichiro was checking food supplies, nothing big. When all of a sudden, Ichigo noticed a Kisshu right in front of her face. "AAAAAAH! WHAT DO YOU WANT, KIDNAPPER?" Everyone heard this and looked to see what was up. When Ichigo stopped screaming, Pai and Taruto appeared with Sugar. "Taru-taru!" Pudding shouted, "Pai-san" said Lettuce. "SUGAR!" shouted Keiichiro. Pai looked frantic as he looked at Keiichiro. "She's yours, right? Here, take her!" He then threw her to him. She landed in her uncle's arms, and they hugged glad to see each other again, and looked back at Pai. "F-forget about the mew aqua! It's not worth it! She's your nightmare now!" and with that, he and Taruto teleported off. Kisshu stayed, wanting to get on Ichigo's nerves.

"Oi, Kisshu! If you don't leave, I'll tell her about the book!" Sugara threatened. Kisshu got a scared look and quickly left. Keiichiro looked at his little niece, pure happiness in his eyes. "So, how did you're little plan go?" She looked up and smiled. "Piece of cake!"

They all group hugged, and Ichigo looked at Sugar with a smile. "Soooo…What book?"


	14. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you whoever has read any of my first story, please review so I know whether or not to write a new one! If I do, I'll probably put Sugara in it, just cause. Please tell me if you liked it or not, and also ideas for new stories are appreciated! Once again, thanks, and by for now!


End file.
